Yabuki Aira
Yabuki Aira (矢吹姶良) is a member of Hello!Project DIVAS. She was introduced at a DIVAS. Fanclub event on August 18, 2014. Prior to joining the DIVAS. program, Yabuki was a member of the indies idol group, Aichi Girls. History Early Life Yabuki Aira was born on November 23, 2000 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2010 Yabuki became a founding member of Aichi Girls, a local indies group. During this time, she used the stage name, Aira. 2014 In early 2014, Yabuki left Aichi Gals. On August 17, Yabuki joined the DIVAS. program. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yabuki Aira (矢吹姶良) *'Stage Names:' **Aira (姶良; 2010-2014) *'Nicknames:' Aira-Pan (姶良パン), Yabukki (矢吹) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Height:' 150 cm *'Aichi Girls Color: Light Blue *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-08-17: DIVAS. Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2014-Present) *'Other Groups:' **Aichi Girls (2010-2014) |-|Q & A= *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue *'Favorite Food:' Yakisoba *'Least Favorite Food:' Tempura *'Strong Point:' Vocal abilities *'Weak Point:' Procrastinator *'Charm Point:' Dimples *'Favorite Brand:' Frankendoll *'Favorite Singer:' Pile *'Favorite Idol Groups:' Happy Jikan, Tokyo Girls' Style *'Favorite H!P Song:' Cinderella Naite *'Looks Up To:''' Zeng Yun, Peng Shan Singles Participated In Hello!Project DIVAS. *LOVE BOMB (Debut) Aichi Girls *Koshoku Kiiro (Indies/Debut) *Hello, how are you? (Indies) *RED WHITE RED AGAIN (Indies) *Go Aichi Go! (Indies) *Happy Summer Wedding (Indies) *Thank you my tomodachi. (Indies) *SHOUT! SHOUT! SHOUT! (Indies) *Kokoro no Love Story (Indies) *2012 ~AICHI PARTY~ (Indies) *Aichi Dorobou (Indies) *Loving you again. (Indies) *I AM ME SO YOU ARE COOL (Indies) *OUR NEXT STEP (Indies/Last) Works Photobooks Group *2013.01.01 AICHI GIRLS 3rd Year ~Paradise Live~ *2014.02.14 Valentines Smile ~Aichi Girls~ Solo *2013.08.23 AIRA *2015.03.14 White Day Magazines Featured In *2010.01 Aichi Idols - With Aichi Girls *2010.08 Top Yell - With Aichi Girls *2011.06 Summer Issue - With Aichi Girls *2011.12 Aichi Idols - With Aichi Girls *2012.03 Aichi Idols - With Aichi Girls *2012.05 Aichi Idols - With Aichi Girls *2013.07 UTB+ - With Miyagi Haruna *2014.04 Aichi Idols - With Aichi Girls *2014.08 JUNON - With Hello!Project DIVAS. *2015.02 UTB+ - With Mahiro Honoka and Sasaki Ayaka Cover Girl *2011.01 Aichi Idols *2011.07 Aichi Idols *2011.10 LocoIdols Monthly *2011.12 UTB+ *2012.01 Aichi Idols *2012.03 Aichi Idols *2012.06 Aichi Idols *2012.08 LocoIdols PLUS *2012.11 Pichi Lemon *2013.02 Aichi Idols *2013.03 Aichi Idols *2013.04 Aichi Idols *2013.05 Aichi Idols *2013.09 Aichi Idols *2013.11 Aichi Idols *2013.12 UTB+ *2014.01 Pichi Lemon *2014.04 Aichi Idols *2015.03 Idol POW! Films *2013 One Call - As Megumi *2014 The Forgetful - As Saya Theater *2015 Power Wars T.V Shows *2010-2014 Aichi Girls TV *2011-2014 Aichi Idols ~TV Edition~ *2014 The Girls Live *2014- H!P DIVAS. ~Happy Taimu~ Radio Shows *2010-2014 Aichi Girls Radio ~Talk Over~ *2011-2014 Aichi Idols ~Radio Edition~. Internet *2012-2014 Ustream Aichi Girls LIVE! *2014- Hello! Station Trivia *She was the ace of Aichi Girls during her stay in the group, getting the most promotion out of any member. *During an event between Aichi Girls and REV from DVL., Yabuki became friends with Hashimoto Kanna. *She's a fan of very spicy food. *She is the second DIVAS. member to receive a photobook (Yamamoto Ran was the first) *She wants to debut as a H!P member. *Her rival in the DIVAS. is Mahiro Honoka. Honoka is an energetic singer and dancer, so she doesn't want to lose to her. *She was the only 16th generation DIVAS. that was not found through a Ka-wa-ii! audition. Category:Former idol members Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:2010 Debuts Category:November Births Category:Births in 2000 Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:16th Generation DIVAS.